Visitor
by Jesena
Summary: Draco is stuck in St Mungo’s and he gets a visitor. Slash


If anyone thinks rating is wrong, please tell me so I can change it

Disclaimer: HP is not mine obviously. Snitch is mine sort of, partly

**Visitor**

For some time Draco refused to wake up. He knew what was waiting for him after he opened his eyes. A white room in St Mungo's and no one to wish him good morning. If he woke now, he thought, he would have to deal with it. He would have to accept that no one will come and visit him, that no one cared. It wasn't something he was looking forward to.

And then he heard it. the soft sound of someone moving. He waited for a minute and when he wasn't woken up decided that it wasn't the nurse after all. It was just his imagination.

Then he heard it again. Movement accompanied with the sound of a chair being dragged. His curiosity won, and he opened his eyes. There, looking as if he had no worry in the world, sat Harry Potter.

"Oh, by Merlin! Can someone just kill me! What the fuck are you doing here Potter?"

"Well, excuse me, Mister "vanity is my middle name," if my presence offends you. I was visiting a friend next door and missed the room. I just thought that I might say hello to you as well," Potter huffed. He stood. "I can show myself out. I will not bother you again." He turned and left.

**visitorvisitorvisitor**

Several days had passed, and Draco was so bored that he almost wished for Potter to come back. Almost. He heard the door opening and grabbed an empty vial from his night stand to hurl it at the nurse when he noticed it wasn't the nurse after all, but Potter.

"Lost again, Potter? I believe your friend is still across the hall."

"He is indeed, Malfoy, but I actually wanted to drop by and say hi to you."

"And what gave you the idea that I would appreciate seeing your face again? I was also under the impression that you said you wouldn't bother me again. That was cruel, Potter, giving false hopes to a sick man."

"You offended me! Besides, I wanted to chat, and my friend isn't very talkative at the moment."

"What, he finally realized how pointless it is talking to you?"

"No, he is too weak to talk for more than a minute or two."

"Never mind, Potter. Anyway, I do not wish to speak to you, so be kind and remove yourself from my room."

"Oh, fine!" and Potter indeed left.

**visitorvisitorvisitor**

"Hello. Up for a visit today, Malfoy?"

"Not again! Why the hell are you so eager to visit me!"

"Why not? I was visiting my friend again and took a chance to drop by."

"But why would you visit _me_? If it escaped your notice, we're not exactly friends, Potter."

"We aren't enemies, either. As far as _I _remember, we fought side by side. And do I need to remind you that you got hurt while ensuring that I stay alive long enough to kill the bastard? I think that's a good enough reason to visit, don't you?"

"Then why didn't you bring me some presents?" Draco countered.

"Presents?" Harry was baffled.

"Yes, Potter, some "get well soon" presents. If you really wished to visit me, you would have brought presents. Now go away."

And again Potter just left.

**visitorvisitorvisitor**

Draco just returned from his physical therapy and was about to sleep when he heard a knock and soon one annoying, messy-haired Gryffindor entered.

"Hello," he said with a grin. "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm tired, Potter. Go away."

"I brought you a present."

"What!"

"You know, a "get well soon" present. But if you are tired…"

"Oh, shut up already. Give it!" he ordered extending his hand.

"What?"

"Give. Me. The. Present."

"Oh, present! Right. Why didn't you say so? Here." Harry handed him small package wrapped in plain brown paper. Draco looked at it and sneered "Really, Potter, you call this a present? I mean, brown paper. How plebian."

"It is not the wrapper that matters, Draco. It is what is under it that counts. It was only one I could get in the time I had."

"So you were in a hurry and just grabbed some trinket to excuse your visit. Well, sod off, Potter. I'm sick of your gloating." He threw the package at him. "Like I don't realize that you are just coming to mock me! Oh, poor Malfoy, got what he deserved. Just go away already!" he shouted.

Potter was silent during this outburst and waited patiently for him to finish. Then he picked the package from floor and put it on Draco's night stand.

"It was never my intention to upset you, Draco. I never came to gloat." He said, his voice quivering. "I only wished to see if you are better. I'm sorry. I'll be leaving now. Keep the present. After all, it was made for you."

A couple of blinks later, he was gone.

**visitorvisitorvisitor**

A week passed and Draco's daily physical therapies were finally paying off. His legs were much better now and he could walk short distances unaided. In a week or two they would be releasing him. He couldn't wait.

It could be said that Draco was happy with the course of things. And he was. But there was something that kept popping in his mind.

Potter never returned.

A week had passed without that Gryffindor coming uninvited into his room. Draco didn't want to admit it, but he sort of missed those unwanted visits. From time to time he would glance at his unopened present, wondering if he should open it after all.

**visitorvisitorvisitor**

Another ten days later Draco was packing what little clothes he kept in his room, preparing to leave St Mungo's and never come back. After only a couple of minutes, the only thing left to pack was one unopened package. The present from Potter. He hesitated for a moment, but in the end he sat on his bed and started to unwrap it.

Under the brown wrappings was a small wooden box. He stared at it, trying to figure out what was hidden inside it without actually opening the box. He stared at it for ten minutes before he finally relented and opened it. Inside was figure of sleeping golden bird. 'How strange,' he thought, but before he could ponder it further, the tiny bird woke and chirped happily at him.

"Hello," he said carefully. The bird chirped again and seconds later was hovering inches from his face. "You remind me of something, little one." With another happy chirp bird shimmered and transformed into a golden snitch. His seeker's instinct kicking in, Draco grabbed and caught it. He could clearly feel roundness of a golden ball and sharp edges of mechanic wings digging into his palm. Slowly, he opened his hand and there looking lovingly at him was little bird again.

"You are quite a special little something, are you?" he said softly, already in love with the little one. "Well, what are you waiting for, Snitch? Hop on my shoulder. We have a Gryffindor to find."

**visitorvisitorvisitor**

Before he left, though, Draco had one more thing to do. There was one visit to be made. He had to visit Potter's friend. The mysterious person that started it all. He knocked and entered, not even waiting for a response. And then he was shocked.

There, lying in the bed, was one pale, half-dead looking, sleeping Harry Potter.

Draco stood there, petrified. He was confused and thousand different thoughts were swirling in his head. Then a voice broke him from his stupor.

"Are you a friend of Mr. Potter?"

He turned slowly to face the healer. "Yes, I am. I was out of country for a while and this is my first visit. It is very… unnerving to see him like this. Is he going to wake soon? I wanted to talk to him, to say hi."

"That I'm afraid I cannot answer. He had a relapse almost twenty days ago. He hasn't woken since."

"A relapse?"

"Yes. We found him unconscious in the hallway. It seems he tried to sneak out. Not very wise on his part. He was hardly fit to sit and getting out of bed in his condition…" The healer shook his head. "Not very wise at all."

From that day on, not even a day passed without one blond Slytherin, a Snitch on his shoulder, visiting one foolish, sleeping Gryffindor.

**visitorvisitorvisitor**

One day, a certain blond and his golden friend were greeted with the sight of one very familiar pair of green eyes.

"You idiot! Do you know how worried Snitch and I were? Sneaking out like that against Healer's orders! What the hell were you thinking?"

"I just wanted to visit you, Draco."

"You weren't well enough to visit anyone._ And _I told you to sod off every time you visited. Why did you keep coming back, for Merlin's sake?"

Harry sighed. "Draco, I swear, you are sometimes thicker than even Crabe and Goyle, and that is telling something."

"I am not…"

"For someone with such great observation skills you should have noticed the reason more than two years ago."

Draco looked at him bewildered.

"You really _are_ thick, aren't you?"

"Will you stop insulting me and tell me already?" he snapped.

"I'm in love with you, you prat!"

"Oh… well… then…" Draco paused. "I can inform you, and Snitch here can confirm, that I've fallen for you as well."

"Great, then! Did you bring me a present?"

"A present!"


End file.
